In a data telecommunication network, data is broken into data packets which are forwarded from sources to destinations. The data packets may all have the same fixed size as do ATM cells or may have variable lengths as do IP packets. Typically each cell includes a header which includes information about the data packet, including its destination and a data payload. According to the current ATM specification, each ATM cell is 53 bytes long and consists of a 48-byte payload and a 5-byte header.
The network comprises a number of data transmission links which are connected to one another at nodes. In traversing the network the data packets are passed along the transmission links from node to node. One or more telecommunication devices are located at each node. The telecommunication devices may have, between themselves, various functions including directing received packets to the appropriate outgoing transmission link.
For example, in an ATM network a number of virtual circuit connections (VCCs) are set up between pairs of end points on the network. Streams of ATM cells can be sent along each virtual circuit connection. In passing along a virtual circuit connection, each ATM cell typically passes through one or more ATM switches. The ATM switches direct the cells so that each cell will arrive at its intended end point. A challenge facing the designers of ATM networks is the very high speeds at which ATM cells must be passed through the network and switched by network switches. ATM cells can become corrupted as they pass through an ATM network for various reasons including hardware faults, hardware failures, and software errors which might, for example, cause certain components within an ATM switch to be improperly configured.
There are many systems for measuring the end-to-end performance of connections provided by an ATM network. Such systems typically measure the performance of end-to-end channels across an ATM network. While there are methods for determining the node in an ATM network at which faults are occurring such methods do not facilitate the location of specific faulty cards or modules of telecommunication devices on the ATM network. In studying the source of errors in ATM networks it is often assumed that errors arise in the communication links connecting switches in the network and that network switches perfectly transmit all ATM cells which they receive. ATM networks typically include many telecommunication devices. Each such device typically includes modules which may occasionally, if rarely, fail in ways which result in corruption of some ATM cells. Some such failures may be intermittent in nature. It is therefore almost inevitable that a practical ATM network will occasionally encounter situations where ATM cells become corrupted as they traverse the ATM network. In most practical ATM networks the localization of intermittent errors to particular switches or to particular portions of switches can be very difficult with prior methods.
Most standards governing the manner in which ATM cells are passed over the physical links which connect telecommunication devices in ATM networks include error detection protocols. There are no such standards for detecting ATM cells which become corrupted within telecommunication devices.
There is a need for an effective way to detect and localize errors which result in the corruption of data payloads in ATM cells. In particular, there is a need for effective methods and apparatus capable of identifying specific cards or modules within ATM telecommunication devices at which ATM cells are being corrupted. There is a particular need for such methods and apparatus which fully cover data paths within ATM telecommunication devices and do not merely cover specific interfaces between devices or functions internal to a telecommunication device, such as a switch. Such data paths may include several buffers, interfaces, connections etc. as they pass through a telecommunication device.